


Taming a free spirit

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Opposites Attract, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Max and Nikki's daughter Marisol befriends a goth girl
Relationships: Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 5





	Taming a free spirit

A 10 year old girl was running

She has light turquoise hair, teal eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath light purple overalls and black mary jane shoes.

Ever since Max and Nikki get married, David and Gwen were so excited expect for Max and Nikki's parents. They had a baby girl named Marisol because she have a sunny personality.

Until she hears a soft yet creepy voice

"Hello"

It was a goth girl with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with red skulls.

"Hi I'm Marisol"

Marisol danced

"I'm Adalina and my mom sent me to this stupid camp"

Marisol sees the other campers having fun

"That's okay you could have fun"

"Really"

Marisol and Adalina blushed

Marisol and Adalina laughed nervously

Marisol and Adalina walked as they hold hands

The End


End file.
